Degotoga K. Atagulkalu
Degotoga Kanuna Atagulkalu (commonly known as DKA, politically known as Emperor Degotoga), (b. January 4, 1950) is a Chawosaurian Statesman and Incumbent Emperor of Eastern Chawosauria. In Chawosaurian History, he was the first Chawosaurian Emperor to have been Cherokee Indian, the first of all Emperors to have been born in a Native American Reservation, the Cherokee Nation, the first monarch of all to have been born and raised in the American South. Had been a Longtime Democrat since John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson, voted in 1964 in favor of Johnson, describing himself as a "Johnsonian Democrat", because of his inspiration towards the Great Society. Born in the Cherokee Nation on January 4, 1950, in Tahlequah. Born to two Dirt Poor Farmers, Sequoyah, and Agasga, marries in 1969, had 9 children, his wife kills herself due to an Extramarital Affair, DKA marries his mistress, moves to New York from Texas where he did Bull Riding, had three children. Template Character Status DKA is one of the Protagonists of Chawosauria, Chawosauria doesn't have a Main Protagonist or Character, but DKA does heroic things for Chawosauria. Political Ideology Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a capitalist economy, as well as a policy regime involving a commitment to representative democracy, measures for income redistribution, and regulation of the economy in the general interest and welfare state provisions.123 Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern and Western Europe—particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries—during the latter half of the 20th century.45 Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialism using established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternate path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism.7 In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism, and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor)4 with a qualitatively different socialist economic system.8910 Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups, and poverty;11 including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care, and workers' compensation.12 The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions, and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders.13 The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse right-wing economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is sometimes associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. Liberal Socialism Liberal socialism is a socialist political philosophy that includes liberal principles within it.1 Liberal socialism does not have the goal of completely abolishing capitalism and replacing it with socialism;2 instead, it supports a mixed economy that includes both private property and social ownership in capital goods.34 Although liberal socialism unequivocally favors a mixed market economy, it identifies legalistic and artificial monopolies to be the fault of capitalism5 and opposes an entirely unregulated economy.6 It considers both liberty and equality to be compatible and mutually dependent on each other.1 Principles that can be described as "liberal socialist" are based on the works of philosophers such as Mill, Bernstein, Dewey, Rosselli, Bobbio, Mouffe and Polanyi.7 Other important liberal socialist figures include Calogero, Gobetti, Hobhouse, Keynes, and Tawney. Liberal socialism has been particularly prominent in British and Italian politics.6 Liberal socialist's seminal ideas can be traced to John Stuart Mill. Mill theorised that capitalist societies should experience a gradual process of socialisation through worker-controlled enterprises, coexisting with private enterprises.8 Mill rejected centralised models of socialism, that could discourage competition and creativity, but argued that representation is essential in a free government and democracy could not subsist if economic opportunities were not well distributed, therefore conceiving democracy not just as form of representative government, but as an entire social organisation. Progressivism Progressivism is the support for or advocacy of social reform.1 As a philosophy is based on the Idea of Progress, which asserts that advancements in science, technology, economic development, and social organization are vital to the improvement of the human condition. Progressivism became highly significant during the Age of Enlightenment in Europe, out of the belief that Europe was demonstrating that societies could progress in civility from uncivilized conditions to civilization through strengthening the basis of empirical knowledge as the foundation of society.2 Figures of the Enlightenment believed that progress had universal application to all societies and that these ideas would spread across the world from Europe.2 The meanings of progressivism have varied over time and from different perspectives. The contemporary common political conception of progressivism in the culture of the Western world emerged from the vast social changes brought about by industrialization in the Western world in the late 19th century, particularly out of the view that progress was being stifled by vast economic inequality between the rich and the poor; minimally regulated laissez-faire capitalism with monopolistic corporations; and intense and often violent conflict between workers and capitalists, thus claiming that measures were needed to address these problems.3 The term is also now often used as shorthand for a more or less left-wing way of looking at the world Early Life and Career Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was born on January 4, 1950, in Cherokee County, Oklahoma, he was of the Cherokee Tribe, he worked on his father's farm and he was dirt poor, he attended Sequoyah High School while is Sister stayed in New York because of her advanced intelligence, Degotoga was very jealous of her because his sister encouraged him, Degotoga's strong interest was World History and Politics, but he was a liberal becoming from a liberal background, he was all his life. In 1964, back when Teenagers were allowed to vote if they have permission from their elders, DKA was given permission by his parents to vote in the 1964 U.S. Presidential Election in favor of LBJ over Barry Goldwater, DKA was inspired by LBJ because his Southern Background and Political Ideology, transforming DKA into an LBJ Southern Democrat, or just a "Johnsonian Democrat" as he self-described. He opposed all of the Discrimination against race, religion, and gender, he saw opportunity in seeing the issue of Civil Rights in 1955 when he was five when he heard the news about Rosa Parks refusing to leave her sit on a bus for a white person, Degotoga and his family thought that was justice of her. Degotoga was of the Cherokee Religion, but his religion is different from the Particular Cherokee Myths, he believed in the Cherokee Great Spirit, but the myths are different, they are today Cherokee Indians today who still believe in the Cherokee Faith, while others are Christian, Degotoga said and by quote, that he enjoys all, "I Believe the Cherokee Faith is just for everyone, even from other tribes or from other Ethnicities, might be from other Religious backgrounds" Degotoga was extreme liberal that he believed that the government should be even more fairer to all of their citizens, immigrants are just as equal as natural born Americans, Gays and Lesbians are the brothers and the sisters to us all, African Americans should have the same rights as whites, so do my Native American people. But Degotoga was living in a time of White Supremacy, Degotoga was Cherokee, he lived in America and faced discrimination based on his skin color, he lived in Oklahoma which was a Dixie state, which Dixie is a Southern American Cultural Word for the land of the south, Degotoga was born and raised in the south so he lived on the farm, living out the Southern American Lifestyle, but Degotoga was once before attacked by the Ku Klux Klan because the KKK thought Degotoga was a mexican immigrant, the KKK targets against immigrants, blacks, homosexuals, Jewish people and catholic people, Degotoga was the victim of racial discrimination and bashing, after the KKK bashed Degotoga, his father attempted to sue the KKK, but Oklahoma was a southern state, meaning, Oklahoma had Ethnic Segregation, and Native Americans were not considered equal citizens of the United States because their Ethnicity is older than America itself. But in 1964, when the Civil Rights Act of 1964 was signed, Degotoga was unexplainably happy for the African Americans who would get these rights, in the Indian Civil Rights Act of 1968, Degotoga had celebrated and in the American Indian Religious Freedom Act of 1978, Degotoga was now able to worship his Cherokee Spirits openly. He married in 1968 to Awinita Maxwell, the couple moved to Texas and had 9 Children, the marriage shattered apart when Awinita discovered an Extramarital Affair between DKA and Kamryn Clarkson, she and DKA had a fight and grabbed her husband's pistol and shoots herself on their master bed with her kids in the house and her eldest son, DKA 2.0 watching his own mother takes her own life at 10 years old, he then married his mistress, Kamryn Clarkson and moves to New York City. DKA and his new wife had three children, one conceived from Adultery. Democratic Party and Political Movements Degotoga became interested in politics in the 1960 United States Presidential Election thanks to the inspiring of John F. Kennedy, he became a Democrat in 1962 at the age of 12, a party he will remain to his lifetime, DKA had voted in the 1964 United States Presidential Election at age 14 in the time under 18 year olf Teenagers were even allowed to vote until the ratification of the 26th Amendment, which limits the Voting Age, kicking under 18 year old teenagers out of the political process, the 26th Amendment was ratified in 1971 when DKA was 21 years old, DKA condemned the amendment as "Discrimination against the Younger Generation". DKA was mostly inspired by President, Lyndon B. Johnson in part because of his Texas Heritage, despite DKA was not born in Texas or he lived in Texas, but DKA thought of Texas as the state of determination and toughness, because the State Animal of Texas is considered the Bull too many people, particular to the Ancient Greeks, the Bull symbolizes Manhood, Masculinity, and Strength. DKA moved to Texas because of his marriage. DKA had voted Democratic in all 14 Presidential Elections between 1964 to 2016. DKA is of the Progressive Democrats of America, the Strong Progressive Wing of the Democratic Party and in 2016, they endorsed Bernie Sanders, DKA is identified as a Liberal Socialist, a form of Social Democracy who is both Liberal and Socialist on many equations. DKA had been a longtime supporter for LGBT Rights, one of the longest serving Americans who fought in the LGBT Rights Movements since the 1960s, and longtime support of the Women's Rights Movements, and opposed the Vietnam War despite having faith in LBJ's Great Society. Chawosauria In August 21, 2015, Degotoga became the supporter of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and the Chawallianity Renaissance and Degotoga became supporting his brother-in-law, Abooksigun Eluwilussit with the Liberal process. Chawosaurian Monarchy (2017-present) Monarchy Begins The Monarchy began with a Popular Vote Divided Election, DKA will remain in power and Timothy II will become Co-Monarch due to a Scattered Election. His Decisive Administration began with the Chawosaurian Civil War, with Theodosia invading Chawosauria and DKA struggled to find an escape plan, Chawoserbia offered by it's President, Jacob Grifasi, to join the alliance against the Theodosian Threat. DKA also a Social Democrat, demanding to push Chawosauria to a Progressive Direction despite resistance from the Chawallian Communist Party, the dominant party of Chawosauria, the party still follows the Old School Communist Manifesto as it's platform. The Decisive Power of DKA is military, which the Dominant Party has no right to intervene or regulate the military powers of the Chawosaurian Monarch. However, the Unified Opposition from the Chawosaurian Government. The Grifasi Administration offered Military Aide for the Eastern Chawosaurians. Trump Administration DKA voted for Hillary Clinton over Trump in 2016 but felt the pain for her losing, with his Brother-in-law passing away 2 months after the election and before the Inauguration, DKA felt even worst pain, when Trump became President, DKA marched in the Women's March on Washington, DKA was aware of the Justice Democrats, suspicion towards Trump's Relationship with Russia, and Condemned his strike on Syria, when DKA came to Power in February 2017 and won legitimate power in April 2017 despite a Popular Vote Despite, he started passing policies affecting Chawosaurians and the United States. Chawosaurian European Parliament and the European Union With Brexit taking effect to the European Union and also the United States, massive widespread fears and hopes for Populism spreads, Right-Wing Populism becomes the most dangerous and is the most concerning, Left-Wing Populism is least concerning and dangerous, Right-Wing Populism is becoming more common in Europe due to the Refugee Crisis from the Middle East thanks to Jihadist Terrorism and Authoritarianism in the region, sparking the largest refugee crisis since World War 2. Once Refugees enter Europe, accidental smuggling of Jihadists to Europe flows and the rise of Xenophobia inspires others like Donald Trump, Marline Le Pen and other future Fascist Leaders running for office and then allows Russia to intervene in European Elections to help Far-Right Nationalist Populists coming to power in order to crumble the European Union, NATO, and all of the Western Civilization, but once the allegations of Russia hacking into the Elections in the United States to help Trump into power, Controversy struck because the United States is a Post-World War 2 Major Warfare Superpower as Russia is, the Circumstances are the Trump Administration receiving the Lack of Trust from the United States Intelligence Community has actually made it mostly harder for Trump to actually fulfill the promises made to the American People in the 2016 Elections because the Allegations are fatelly spreading to the American News Media, causing it to spread from the Media Community to the American Public, causing the divide between Suspicion and Skepticism towards the Trump Administration because Russia is still hacking elections as of 2017 and Trump has lied about his Business Relations with Russia and his boyfriend treatment towards Putin. On May 3, 2017, FBI Director, James Comey responded to Hillary Clinton's interview the night before the day, saying he would do it again, but Controversy struck when he exposed Hillary Clinton but didn't expose Donald Trump over Russia, which he didn't expose Trump until March 2017, which crippled Trump's Credibility. Chawosaurian Civil War 2017 Theodosian Surprise Assault On May 8, 2017, in response to the 2017 French Presidential Election, the Leader of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, Jonathan Bismarck orders the entire Chawosaurian European Parliament to succeed the entire continent of Europe joined by Siberia and Central Asia forming the Theodosian Empire a moment after the results of the election came out against Marine Le-Pen. After the Successful Disconnection between Theodosia and Chawosauria, Bismarck orders the surprise attack on Chawosauria, despite are divided into two nations, Western Chawosauria and Eastern Chawosauria. Immediately starting the Chawosaurian Civil War. Chawosaurian Territorial Losses Chawosauria on both sides, West & East, lost lots of Land to the Theodosians, sparking Protests against the Emperor, DKA. Loss of Territory DKA felt the pain of Eastern Chawosauria losing so much territory to the Theodosians. By June 1, 2017, Chawosauria lost so much territory, Massive Violent Protests sparked against DKA. Planning of the New Military Strategy DKA struggles a Military Plan with the Losses of Territory and with the Confederacy may win the Civil War, it would strengthen the Eastern Chawosaurian Alliances. North America Federalization Plan of 2017 On May 23, 2017, DKA and Skipper Sanders have announced the plan to Transform the Country of North America, two ways, the Federal Republic of North America and the United States of North America. DKA was told that this violates EPICE, but the DKA Administration announced it demands to repeal the Executive Order. Response to U.S. Withdraw from Paris Agreement On June 1, 2017, U.S. President, Donald Trump, announced the U.S. will withdraw from the Paris Agreement, and seek a new deal, many nations rejected the withdraw, others accepted it, but on June 2, 2017, Eastern Chawosaurian Emperor, DKA, condemned the act as "immoral" and gave Trump a severely negative response, DKA ordered Eastern Chawosauria to pass strict Environmentalist Laws, which gave DKA a very decisive margin in his approval ratings among Environmentalists and Pacifists, and most Anarchists. DKA's decisive response to Trump's Paris Agreement Withdraw will eventually jump his approval ratings at a much higher margin among Chawosaurians on both sides. By June 3, 2017, his approval ratings will be released. DKA was the first Emperor to have been polled. Response of the U.S. Travel Bans DKA condemned the Travel Ban imposed by Trump, Chawosauria has an Anti-Christian Travel Ban imposed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1979. American Health Care Act of 2017 DKA will be affected by Trumpcare, but not his twin sister, who because of her husband, she's very wealthy and earned more wealth when her husband died in 2017. DKA is not wealthy, he is of the Working Class, he is a White-Collar Worker. Personal Life Degotoga was a Cherokee who had before worshiped the Cherokee Faith but is partly of his own belief. Degotoga is the father of 12 Children, married to two women, as a teen, he had a history of sexual affairs with other women, Degotoga was completely the main person in the family by his children, who is partly at the time, unforgivable. Family and Children Degotoga was married to Awinita Maxwell and fathered nine children with her, which Degotoga felt it was a waste of his priority, but in 1980 when his wife died, Degotoga was forced to have authority over his children and he was also forced to remarry in order to raise his children, Degotoga had one adoptive son from Ireland, Degotoga thought of raising a child was a waste of his lifetime, but after remarriage, he had three children. Religion Degotoga believed in the Cherokee Great Spirit, but his relations with religion was that he supported religion, but he had no interest in worshiping and Degotoga had always that religion was always had been a waste of his priority. Ethnicity Degotoga is high blooded Cherokee and 2% of Italian, Degotoga found his Italian ancestor who had lived until Degotoga was 13 years of age, Johnathan Michelangelo, was an Italian immigrant who was exchanged to Oklahoma.'' '' Appearance DKA appeared a thick weighted man, much darker red skin, a Texas Mustache, a Strong Southern Accent and a Strong Texas Dressed Man who often wears a Ten Gallen Hat, Texas and Old West Styled Boots, a Farm Man and an American Southerner Cultured Man, but a Native American Styled Man also, worships the Cherokee Great Spirit, but apart of a Liberal Religion called the Unitarian Universalists. Regarding Politics, A Strong Southern Democrat, back in his childhood, the South was largely a Democratic Region, DKA raised into the Liberal and Progressive Ideology, supportive of FDR's New Deal, JFK's New Frontier, and LBJ's Great Society, his most admired president was Lyndon B. Johnson, because LBJ was a Liberal Southerner, DKA considered himself a Johnsonian Democrat or an LBJ Democrat, back when under 18 year old minors were allowed to vote under Parental and Guardian Permission, he was permitted by his parents to vote in the 1964 U.S. Presidential Election in favor of LBJ over Barry Goldwater. Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Chawosaurian Emperor Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Chawosaurian Hero